hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lemmerdale Character List
The official character list for the ongoing soap, Lemmerdale. Rosemary Carrie Cantau starred as Rosemary. Rosemary was born in 1960. She joined the show in 1988 and left in 2004. Francine Cassie Ferrinton stars as Francine. Francine was born in 1985. She joined the show in 2001. Her most succesful storyline was when she had an affair on her husband, in 2012. Archie Ollie Teemo stars as Archie. Archie was born in 1995. He joined the show in 2012. His main storyline was when he starting dated Rian. Viewers said it was such a shock and that they didn't suit at all. Faith Alesha Teemo stars as Faith. Faith was born in 1991. She joined the show in 2010. Her most succesful storyline was when she was assulted somebody. She asked her sister to keep it a secret, after she almost killed Amy. However, Amy told the police and she was arrested for 6months, but decided to not come back. Amy Melissa Farlin stars as Amy. Amy was born in 1988. She joined the show in 2008. Her most succesful storyline was when Faith attacked her, and put her in hospital. Amy later on told her cousin that the reason Faith attacked her was because she stole her boyfriend. The girls argued, and Amy punched her, causing Faith to get aggressive. Miranda Courtney Santasho starred as Miranda. Miranda was born in 1996. She joined the show in 1997 along with her parents. She left in 2001. Captain Jimbob Reggie Lesea stars as Captain Jimbob. He stars in the Halloween episode in 2012. He is the leader of the Jimbob Gang, a gang of teenagers that invade the town. The gang ride in on bikes pretending that they are riding horses. They have whips to whip their bikes and wear masks. They pour paint around the town, writer JimBob on the walls, and attack the two police officers that try to stop them. They set a fire in the middle of the town and boil eggs for themselves to eat. The residents try to get them to stop but are outnumbered. The gang returned in December, this time walking in like gangsters with Captain Jimbob telling people that it was their town now. They set up a tent in the middle of the town and refuse to leave. If people try to get them to leave they throw food at them or sometimes use their toilet bucket to threaten them off into leaving. The police refuse to help, as unknown to villagers, Captain Jimbob is the son of the head officer. Wilson Toby Stacca starred as Wilson from 2010 until 2011, then left to go to college. He was the sister of Eva, the pair lived together. Eva Amy Seree starred as Eva. She moved in to the town in 2010, with her brother Wilson later joining her. She left in the New Year 2012. Cathy Vanessa Loi stars as Cathy Wistal. She is a popular character in the show. She has been involed in several major storylines, including pregnancy, adoption, attempted murder, and assault. In 2011 she left to take a break but promised she would return to the village in 2013. Andy Joe Gibtyal starred as Andy. He joined the show in 1994 and left in 2004. He returned in 2005 until 2007. Alexa Elise Simone starred as Alexa. In 2004 she joins the show, at 14 years old at the time. She is not shown with her family in the show, only shown at school and interacting with characters in the town. She becomes obsessed with Andy, who is older than her, in 2005. He tells her to leave or he will call the police. She agrees to leave him alone. In 2007 she finally leaves the show to become a model.